kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Shift Formula
car |type=Sentient collectible |season=Kamen Rider Drive |firstepisode=What Can Be Spoken By the Irregular Dead? |lastepisode=Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Riders |numberofepisodes= |casts=N/A |image2= |-|Type Formula Tire = |-|Kourin Signal Kosoku = }} Based on a car, is a sentient Shift Car of the Advanced System which enables Kamen Rider Drive to transform into , enabling him to move faster than Type Speed and manipulate wind as well as equipping him with the Trailer-Hou. This Shift Car was created by Krim Steinbelt himself a long time ago where, like Shift Dead Heat, usage of it can enable Drive to resist a Super Heavy Acceleration field. However, Krim was forced to hide its existence as Shift Formula's usage is more dangerous than Shift Dead Heat due to the presence of G-Forces on the Drive System. Usage KRDr-Driveformula.png|Kamen Rider Drive Type Formula Pit Crew These Shift Cars are based on pit crew equipment, even bearing the nickname . They have the ability to "fix" Type Formula whenever said Type is in a mechanical shock. Rinna made these Shift Cars from some leftover designs Harley Hendrickson gave her. KRDr-Mantarnf01.png|Mantarn F01 KRDr-Jackyf02.png|Jacky F02 KRDr-Sparnerf03.png|Sparner F03 History Confronting the Shocker Buruburu with Mach and the five , Drive assumed Type Formula to overcome his Terrible Pressure before unleashing the Trailer Impact to destroy him. Driving Tridoron as he participated in the Rider Grand Prix, Drive assumed Type Formula while temporarily combining Tridoron with the Ride Booster Set, granting him a boost of speed which allowed him to overtake his Shocker Rider predecessors on their Rider Machines before jettisoning the Ride Boosters back and going head-to-head with Kamen Rider 3 and his TriCyclone, ultimately finishing the race in 1st place. Facing Kamen Rider 4 for the last time, Drive assumed Type Formula and met #4's Rider Kick with his own, causing his opponent to break his right leg. Though #4 attempted to counter Drive's Formula Drop Kick with his Rider Punch, Drive increased his power by boosting the output with the Shift Brace six times than a further three times, and ultimately destroying #4 for good. Chou Super Hero Taisen An iteration of Drive Type Formula from the Game World participated as part of Team Highspeed in Chou Super Hero Taisen, competing for the title of Ao-Rider. After beating Team Detective in the first round of the tournament, they were defeated by Team Flying in the second round. Shift Dash Formula is a hypothetical cosmetic upgrade of Shift Formula, following the example set by Shift High Speed and Shift Mega Max Flare. :As with the majority of the "upgraded" Shift Cars, Dash Formula exists only as a sound programmed into the DX Drive Driver. Full Throttles Drive Driver= *Type Formula's Full Throttle finisher is the , where Drive is covered in bright blue energy as he strikes the enemy with a flying kick. By lifting the Shift Formula Car seven times, Drive can enhance this attack's power in order to destroy the enemy completely. However, doing this may cause him to explode with the enemy as well. **During Type Formula's first use, its Full Throttle finisher was an unnamed Rider Punch which covered Drive in bright blue energy as he dashed straight into the enemy and struck them with a double handed punch. Unfortunately, the sheer power of this attack on top of the G-Forces pressed onto Drive's body ended up giving Shinnosuke whiplash. Formula Drop.png|Formula Drop (Normal) FOR FOR FORMULA!.png|Formula Drop (Enhanced) Full_Throttle_Formula_Punch.png|Unnamed punch |-| Trailer-Hou= The Trailer-Hou has two Rider Shooting Full Throttle finishers, both of which depend on a Shift Car being inserted into the and up to two other Shift Cars being loaded into the . Once the loading is complete, the displays the word "FULL". Each of these attacks correspond to one of Drive's strongest Types. : While assuming Type Formula, or its Tire Exchanges, Drive inserts Shift Formula into the Shift Landing Slot before loading two other Shift Cars into the Shutter Gate Panel so that he may fire an enhanced projectile shot at the enemy. **Type Formula ***Shift Speed & Shift Wild: Fires a blue energy blast. ***Shift Speed & Midnight Shadow: Fires rapid energy bullets. ***Jacky F02 & Sparner F03: Fires a blue energy stream. **Type Formula Mantarn ***Jacky F02 & Sparner F03: Fires a blue energy stream. **Type Formula Jacky ***Mantarn F01 & Sparner F03: Fires a blue energy beam. **Type Formula Sparner ***Mantarn F01 & Jacky F02: Fires a blue energy blast. **There are two variation of the Trailer Impact. Triple Tune Finisher v2 vsTrailer Impact.PNG|(Speed & Wild) Formula three + Trailer Impact.png|(Speed & Midnight Shadow) F02 F03 Trailer Impact.png|(Jacky F02 & Sparner F03) F01 F03 Trailer Impact.png|(Mantarn F01 & Sparner F03) F01 F02 F03 Trailer Impact.png|(Mantarn F01 & Jacky F02) }} Behind the scenes Closing Screens Shift Formula features on the Closing Screens of the following relevant Kamen Rider Drive productions. DriveEp22Closing.png|Episode 22 (Shift Formula) ShiftCars KrDR Ep23.png|Episode 23 (Shift Formula, Mantarn F01, Sparner F03, & Jacky F02) DRIVEEP24CS.png|Episode 24 (Shift Formula, Signal Mach, Sparner F03, & Jacky F02) DriveEp28CS.png|Episode 28 (Shift Dead Heat, Mantarn F01, Rumble Dump, & Shift Formula) Vlcsnap-2015-05-13-10h47m45s100.png|Episode 29 (Shift Technic, Shift Wild, Shift Formula, & Signal Chaser) File:Vlcsnap-2015-05-18-16h11m29s134.png|Episode 30 (Shift Formula, Midnight Shadow, Massive Monster, & Max Flare) Drive EP31 CS.png|Episode 31 (Midnight Shadow, Fire Braver, Shift Formula, & Signal Chaser) Drive EP34 Shift Cars.png|Episode 34 (Shift Speed, Shift Technic, Shift Formula, & Shift Tridoron) Drive Ep 38 CS.jpg|Episode 38 (Shift Formula, Shift Dead Heat, Signal Chaser, & Shift Wild) Whirlwind Kidnapper episode Shiftcar.png|Episode 39 (Shift Formula, Shift Tridoron, Shift Dead Heat, & Shift Speed Prototype) Appearances Category:Drive Characters